If It Weren't For The Rules
by Fabina4life
Summary: What if Patricia falls for Mr. Winkler what are they gonna do? Uh oh could this be bad? Read to find out I know it sound's creepy but it's quite good actually!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a new story and omg im so exited special thanks to xXxlostxXxlovexXx and Rachim4 soo on to the story enjoy!

Patricia's P.O.V "Hello im Jason Winkler, I will be Mr. Flemmings replacement..." I was so caught up in how cute he was and how beautiful his brown eyes were that I kinda zoned out.  
He pulled me out of my daydream by saying, "I will be your english and drama teacher for the year." Yes! that was my next class I always loved drama class now I just had all the more reason to. Oh my gosh he's staring at me, he's so cute wait...  
what am i saying this is my teacher for goodness sakes!

Jason's P.O.V

The girl in the corner keeps staring at me and zoning out, I know its wrong to think this way but she's kinda cute. If it weren't for the rules i could tell her how i really feel...

MORE TO COME SORRY ITS ROUGH JUST A STARTING CHAPTER EXPECT A REVIEW AROUND..  
WEDSDAY AT THE MOST SEE YAH!


	2. typical friday

Patricias P.O.V

I know it sounds wierd but Joy is gone and I know that little brat Nina has something to do with it and im gonna find out what it is. Also, there are rumors floating about that the teachers formed som kind of secret society and that every teacher is in on it exept Mr. Winkler but who knows how long that will last. I think I need to talk to him before they do. Im gonna go write in my diary while every one else is out,

Dear diary,  
Today was a very eventful day Mr. Winkler kept giving me flirty smiles, he SOO cute!  
It's Friday woohoo,get this I went to the police to report Joy as a missing person and thier in on it to. UGH this keeps getting worse and worse.

Love,  
Patricia

As I hid my diary Trudy yelled that dinner was ready and I came running. During dinner nothing was out of place, Alfie and Jerome were causeing a rukus as always, Fabian and Nina were givine eachother secret flirty look while the other wasnt wasnt watching, Amber clung on to Mick with her life, Mara giving them jelous glances, and finally me trying to make Nina mad. Like I said normal friday exeot one one thin I coulnt stop thinking about jason.  



	3. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE!

this is just the thing i for got to put on my last chapter umm that chapter was dedicated to bookgirl39 if you wanna be dedicated a chapter talk to me and i will just let me know also please tell your friends about this fanfic its very apprieciated and ccc is welcome have a great day i will update soon thank you everybody it means so much for you to even click on my story so people reading this get a virtual kiss right... now! hahaha hav an amazing day i love you guys!

-~- fabina4life 


	4. Saturday morning with love

HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED TO MUCH LATELY I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY! THIS CHAPTER GOES TO MY BFF STEPHANIE EVEN THOUGH YOU WILL PROBABLY NEVER SEE THIS I LUV YA GURL!3

Jason's P.O.V It was a beautiful saturday morning, birds were chirping, sun shining, dew on the plants, and thoughts of patricia filling my head. I got up and got dressed after I had made some coffe I sat on my porch. I thought for a while and decided I was going to ask patricia to stay after school on monday and with that I began my day.

Patricia's P.O.V I woke up from a dream about none other than, Jason. I made my way to the bathroom for my morning routine but the bathroom was being used, so I knocked on the door and said if they didnt hurry up they would be sorry, of course it was Nina who answered my threat. When she came out I went in and got ready and headed for breakfast. In the main hall I saw Mick and Amber snogging, "Getting cozy?" I yalled over my shoulder and I heard them pull away. Today and Sunday went by very fast and I was nervous about Monday.

AGAIN I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I HAVE TRACK EVERYDAY FROM THREE THIRTY TO FOUR THIRTY AND I HAVE ALL COUNTY VIOLIN AND CHOURUS IT'S BEEN A HECTIC WEEK! 


	5. hey sup

Hey guys this story is kinda getting discouraging and idk if i wanna continue it. If you think i should please message me Im just not feeling it with this one. Ya know? Well, all the same i love you guys and respect your opinions about this story so that's about it! bye


	6. not done yet

Hey guys so I kinda had a house fire and lost all my papers with the story chapters on them so don't fret I am working on rewriting them itll just take I while just wanted you guys to know I haven't given up on ya just yet!

Much love,

Ashton d.


End file.
